Holes In The Floor Of Heaven
by baileybeagle
Summary: This stry is based off of the country song by: Steve Wariner.Tim's mother's mom dies a day before Tim's 8th birthday and he grows up. Finally after a long road Abby finally realizes how much she really loves Tim after almost losing him. A little Tiva to. It's a sad story, but I just couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it.
1. Timothy McGee's 8th Birthday

**NCIS**

**HOLES IN THE FLOOR OF HEAVEN**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me. **

**A songfic...Timothy McGee and Abby Scuito story.**

**SUMMARY: **

**The day before Timothy McGee's 8th birthday his mom's mother dies. He grows up and finally after a long road...Abby Sciuto realizes she really loves Tim, when she almost loses him. **

**CHAPTER 1: TIMOTHY MCGEE'S 8th BIRTHDDAY...**

_One day shy of eight years old  
Grandma passed away_

Timothy McGee could not believe it...

His grandma...his mom's mom.

He had many questions and his parents answered them the best they could.

His father was stern...  
His mom was there for him...  
she was getting ready for his baby sister to be born.

Tim felt alone and began trying to find things to do and he wished he could.

He stood there beside the grave with his parents, friends of his grandma and other family.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Tim got up, but it wasn't a very happy day and he felt so sad.

Today was his 8th birthday, but this time his grandma wouldn't be here to celebrate it with them.

He looked around...

His father...  
His mother...  
Grandma Penny and other family.

He blew out the candles of his birthday cake and wanted to cry, because she wasn't there.

_I was a brokenhearted little boy,  
blowing out that birthday cake_

Later that night he got ready for bed and laid down, this had to be the worst birthday ever.

His grandma was someone who understood him and knew he was smart for his age. He could tell her about the kids at school always picking on him and other things he couldn't tell his parents.

It was cold and looked like it was going to rain for most of the day. Finally, as the rain started to pour down that night, he started to cry.

His mother must have heard him, because she came into his room and sat down on his bed.

His mother smiled a sad smile as she put her arms around him.

"Don't be sad, Tim. You know your grandma's watching over you and knows it was your birthday. Just imagine that there are holes in the floor of heaven and that rain out there are her tears for you, that's how you know she's watching. She wishes she could be here with us and..."

His mom pulled back to make him look at her, before she continued.

"When you get lonely, just remember those holes that she can see through. We'll always think of her and she'll think of us to." Tim nodded as he wrapped his arms around his mother as he continued to cry.

_How I cried when the sky let go  
With a cold and lonesome rain  
Momma smiled and said don't be sad child  
Grandma's watching you today_

_'Cause there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
and her tears are pouring down  
that's how you know she's watchin'  
wishin' she could be here now  
And sometimes if you're lonely  
just remember she can see  
there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
and she's watchin' over you and me_

He felt a little better and his eyes began to close.

It had been a long couple of days and Tim was so tired.

He felt his mother still holding him as he cried himself to sleep.


	2. The Truth

**NCIS**

**HOLES IN THE FLOOR OF HEAVEN**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me. **

**A songfic...Timothy McGee and Abby Scuito story.**

**SUMMARY: **

**The day before Timothy McGee's 8th birthday his mom's mother dies. He grows up and finally after a long road...Abby Sciuto realizes she really loves Tim, when she almost loses him. **

**CHAPTER 2: THE TRUTH...**

Tim grew up, but never forgot his grandmother. His sister, Sarah, had been named after her.

He became very close to his sister, proving this when he almost resigned to from NCIS.

_Seasons come and seasons go  
Nothin' stays the same  
I grew up fell in love_

**NCIS SQUAD ROOM...**

Tim thought back to the day that he had met Abby, how Tony had tried to convince him that Abby would never go for him. Then let it slip that Abby was into guys with tattoos and then Tim decided to get a tattoo to impress her. After the case was finished, he had finally met her.

He knew though, the first time he heard Abby's voice that he loved her and even more after he met her.

Things went great for a while, as they have gotten to know each other, until he had asked about their relationship.

That was when she broke up with him.

His was brought out of his memories, when Gibbs phone rang.

"Gear up! Dead Marine!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony, Ziva and him grabbed their gear.

"Hey, probie, where were you earlier? You looked a million miles away." Tony said as they walked to the elevator.

"Just thinking." Tim told him.

"About a certain person? Forensic scientist and Goth?" Tony guessed and it wasn't hard to tell that Ziva was listening.

"Yeah." Tim admitted and was surprised he actually admitted it aloud, but figured he had to tell someone.

"Are you..." Tony began.

"No, Abby broke up with me years ago. That's done and she just wants to be friends." Tim said looking at him.

"Do not worry, McGee. I'm sure things will work out eventually." Ziva said looking back and Tim wondered if she knew something that she wasn't telling him.

**THE CRIIME SCENE...**

They reached the crime scene, Tim was still distracted and now even more so...

'Do not worry, McGee. I'm sure things will work out eventually.' Ziva had said and this kept running through his mind.

'Was there hope? Had Abby said something to Ziva?'

She and Ziva had become friends over the last few years since Kate died. Maybe not as close as Kate and Abby had been, but they had become good friends.

No, he couldn't get his hopes up.

Abby had made it clear that she was never getting married or having kids years ago.

Tim had wanted so much and for so long for Abby to change her mind...give the two of them a second chance.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked and Tim realized he had been just standing there instead of taking pictures.

Tim got to work, and then there was a yell. Tim looked up to see that Tony and Ziva had given chase to someone.

Putting the camera down, Tim took off after them.

The guy made a quick turn, Tim was closing in and then the person turned...

A gun and Tim felt a sharp pain; he fell to the ground...

He couldn't believe he was dying and he'd never managed to tell Abby how he still felt about her. Then Tony and Ziva were at his side.

They were yelling something, but he couldn't hear them. Ziva was on the phone and everything was beginning to fade.

Then he closed his eyes and now the pain didn't seem so bad.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

Tim opened his eyes and looked around confused. He couldn't understand how he had gotten here. He was in pain again then he saw that there was a bandage.

He was alive and he would have a chance to tell Abby how he still felt about her.

He felt a hand in his and knew without looking that it was Abby. Finally, he did and sure enough her hand was in his.

She had her head on the bed, asleep with dry tearstains on her cheeks. He slipped his hand out of her and reached over to try to wipe tearstains away.

"Timmy." Abby whispered, opening her eyes and looked relieved that he was okay.

"Hey, Abbs." Tim said with a smile.

"Timmy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Abby started to cry again and he reached up to brush the tears away.

"Abby, what are you talking about? You never hurt me." Tim told her and was confused about why she would say that.

"I did hurt you, Tim!"

Abby insisted and then continued.

"I broke up with you and that was the biggest mistake I ever made." Abby told him and he thought he was dreaming.

"What are you saying, Abby?" Tim asked not wanting to get his hopes up.

He had wanted her to tell him for so long that she still loved him.

"Tony and Ziva...they told me. That you were quiet all morning in the squad room the other day..." Abby started.

"The other day? What happened? How long have I been here?" Tim asked.

"Y-you were shot two days ago..." Abby began.

"I remember seeing Ziva and Tony take off after someone, I followed and then I felt a pain in my chest..." Tim began.

"The paramedics showed up after you passed out. They brought you back and the doctors...th-they lost you a couple of times on the operating table...Tim, the doctors said another couple of inches and you could have died." Abby told him crying harder.

"Its okay, Abby...I'm here. There's something I have to..." Tim began.

"Tim, I-I still l-love you an-and not like a pu-puppy." Abby sobbed and looked away.

Taking his hand, he put it on the side of her face...

"Abby...Abby, look at me." Tim commanded gently and she looked into his eyes.

"I have always loved you and never stopped. Is there a chance...?" Tim began, but Abby cut off what he was going to ask with a kiss.

"Isn't this cozy? Probie's awake and looks like a kiss from...Ow, sorry boss!" Tony's voice came as Tim and Abby broke apart.

Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and Ducky entered the room.

"Good to see you awake, Timothy. You gave everyone quiet a scare." Ducky said.

"B-boss..." Tim began, his face starting to turn red from embarrassment.

"Rule 12 never stopped you two before. I don't think it would now, but if you hurt her..." Gibbs began.

"Tim would never hurt me, Gibbs. I was the one that..." Abby started.

"Abbs, that's in the past." Tim said and she looked at him with a smile.

"If they get to break rule 12...does that mean that..." Tony began.

"Just keep it out of the office." Gibbs told him, they all looked at Gibbs in shock.

Tim never thought he would live to...Well he almost didn't...to see this day rule 12 would be changed.

"Thanks, boss. We're just glad your okay, Abby was..." Tony began.

"Because I was worried, Tony." Abby yelled at Tony and Tim took Abby's hand giving it a squeeze.

"We are all glad you are okay, McGee." Ziva told him.

Tim knew he was on painkillers, because the pain wasn't as bad as it could be.

It still hurt though, after a while he felt his eyes closing.

"I think it is time we go and let you get some rest, Timothy." Ducky said just before Tim slipped back into the darkness.

Glad that Abby was going to give them a chance.

"I love you, Timmy. I always have..." Tim heard, but it now sounded so far away.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER...**

**THE WEDDING OF ABAGAIL SCUITO AND TIMOTHY MCGEE...**

_Met a girl who took my name_

Tim stood at the end of the aisle, Tony beside him as his best man and couldn't believe it. Abby had actually changed her mind about getting married and when he asked her...

She said yes.

The music started and many people stared at Abby shocked as Tim smiled.

He knew she would make her changes to her wedding dress. Gibbs walked her down the aisle.

Ziva and Sarah were in a part of the wedding as well. Finally, the ceremony started and all he could do was look at Abby smiling, as she smiled back at him.

When was told he could kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and their kiss was different from any other kiss they had ever shared in the past.

"Way to go, Probie! Ow!" Tony said, as there was the sound of a head slap and laughter.

Finally after a minute he and Abby broke apart.

"I now give to you for the fist time..." The preacher began.

"Mr. and Mrs. McGeek...Ow. Sorry, boss, couldn't resist." Tony joked.

**THE RECEPTION...**

The music started as Abby led him to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

"I can't believe this is happening, Tim. I always thought I was happy with the way things were. I never thought I could be any happier and I'm still so..." Abby began.

"Rule six, Abby. I always hoped this day would come for us. I love you, Abigail Sciuto - McGee and nothing is ever going to change that." Tim said as he leaned into kiss her.

"You might want to w..." Tony began.

"Knock it on, Tony. Just wait until we get married." Ziva said from not far away.

"Knock it off, Ziva, knock it off. I can't wait until our wedding." Tony told her with a huge smile.

Abby and Tim broke apart from their kiss and looked over at them...

This was news they hadn't heard.

"Tony asked me to marry him the other night. We were going to wait until after your wedding, so we wouldn't steal your storm." Ziva explained. "Thunder, Ziva." Abby told her.

"Thunder, there is no storm." Ziva said looking confused.

"It's steal you thunder, not steal your storm." Tony explained.

"Wh..." Tim and Abby never heard the rest of what she said as they looked back into each other eyes.

The song ended and then Gibbs came to take his turn at a dance with Abby.

Tim stood at the edge of the dance floor just watching, still hoping this was another one of his dreams and that he would wake up.

Because if this was a dream...

He never wanted to wake up. Everything he wanted since he met Abby was happening and things couldn't get any better.

"Tim, I'm glad you and Abby finally worked things out. I was getting kind of tired of hearing how much you loved her. If you wouldn't have done something soon, I would have helped." Sarah said from beside her and he looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Really, Sarah? That day before I could even tell Abby how I felt...she told me." Tim told her.

"Whatever, I'm happy for you, big brother." Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks, Sarah." Tim said as the song ended and Abby made her way over to him.


	3. Remember, I Love You

**NCIS**

**HOLES IN THE FLOOR OF HEAVEN**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me. **

**A songfic...Timothy McGee and Abby Scuito story.**

**SUMMARY: **

**The day before Timothy McGee's 8th birthday his mom's mother dies. He grows up and finally after a long road...Abby Sciuto realizes she really loves Tim, when she almost loses him. **

**CHAPTER 3: REMEMBER, I LOVE YOU...**

As is turned out Tony and Ziva, had two secrets when Tim and Abby got married.

However, they had wanted to wait, so they wouldn't as had been said. 'Steal Tim and Abby's thunder on the day they got married.'

A few months later Tony and Ziva had said their own vows.

It was a few months after Abby and Tim got married that they found out Abby was pregnant.

Now Tim's life seemed complete. He was married to the love of his life and getting ready for a baby.

Though Abby had gone off her Caf-Pows and only had one once in a very great while now...

No one would have known, because she seemed happier then when she was on them.

They were making it through the pregnancy; but guessed that the baby wanted them to be surprised.

Every doctor's appointment, they never found out if they were having a boy or girl and the suspense was beginning to get to them.

They had chosen a girls name right off and that hadn't been hard at all.

Caitlin

That had been the first they had said when they found out she was pregnant.

It had been years since Kate had died and the team still missed her, so it wasn't a question on what they would name the baby if it were a girl.

Choosing a name for a boy on the other hand was harder and would often result in a fight.

They just couldn't agree and then one Saturday,Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, Breena, Tim and Abby had been at Gibbs house.

Gibbs fired up the grill and Tony insisted on watching a movie as well.

'Why not name him Tony?' Tony had joked and Abby had slapped him very hard across the back of the head.

He had then muttered he was only joking and that Abby didn't have to hit him so hard.

Tim would always be the one to bring the evidence and loved spending time in the lab even more.

Now though things were different...

The jokes...  
The hugs...  
Picking on each other...

This all had a new meaning.

Gibbs said that he was getting a little tired of reminding them not to play, 'Grab ass.'

Even though he was happy for the two couples and always smiled when he reminded them they were at work.

If you looked at Gibbs sometimes you could see a far away look in his eyes and he looked sad at times. More then likely thinking about his first wife (Shannon) and his daughter, (Kelly). Who had been killed so many years ago.

Tony and Ziva were busy with two months old: Michael 'Mike' Santo DiNozzo.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER...**

At two o'clock this morning Abby woke Tim up and he looked to see a pained look on her face.

"Is it..." Tim began.

"No, I thought I would just wake you." Abby snapped and he got out of bed.

The two of them were soon ready and on the way to the hospital. Tim called the team when the two of them got there.

They found Gibbs, Tony and Ziva who had baby Mike in her arms.

After greeting everyone, Abby was led to a room.

Now Tim sat beside her as she squeezed his hand through another contraction.

"Timmy, I'm scared!" Abby told him after it was over and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"I know, Abbs. You're doing great though." Tim said giving her a quick kiss and then pulling back.

"I'm doing great? Tim, this hurts and you wouldn't be saying that if you were the one in labor!" Abby yelled at him gripping his hand again.

"I know, Abb. It's going to be worth it though, when we meet him or her. Remember how Ziva said she felt after having Mike?" Tim asked her.

"Yeah, the same thing you're telling me. I love you, Tim and I'm so happy we got our chance to finally be together." Abby told him and he smiled.

"Me to. I love you to, Abbs." He told her and kissed her forehead.

Then something happened and complications had come up.

Abby was rushed off for an emergency C-Section.

Then the doctors had delivered the news to Tim and he was the one to tell the team...

_Year by year we made a life  
in this sleepy little town  
I thought we grow old together  
Lord I sure do miss her now._

"She...Abby, didn't make it...she...died." Tim told the team as the tears fell down his face.

'The love of his life was dead. How could he raise their daughter without her?'

He sat down and didn't want to believe it, he had healthy baby girl and Abby was dead.

He wished to have both of them. Tim saw that the baby girl looked just like...

Abby and decided on a name.

Abigail Caitlin McGee

They had not discussed giving the baby girl Abby's name, but he had to. Because now Abby was dead and he wanted his daughter named after one of the most important people in his life.

She would never know her mother, but she would have a connection.

It seemed everyone was in shock and no one knew what to say.

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

Now everyone...

Tim's parents...  
Sarah...  
The few people from Abby's family that he had met...  
Gibbs...  
Ducky...  
Jimmy and Breena Palmer...  
Tony and Ziva who was holding Mike...  
Friends from NCIS and other agencies they worked with...  
Other friends

And Tim who held his newborn daughter, Abby Caitlin McGee.

Stood there saying goodbye for a final time to:

Abigail Scuito - McGee

There was not a dry eye Ziva leaned on Tony who felt Abby was their sister...  
Gibbs had just lost a woman he considered his daughter...  
Ducky considered Abby his granddaughter...  
Sarah had grown as close to her sister-in-law as she was with her brother.

Everything was done, but the team and Sarah remained by the graveside.

"How am I going to live without her and raise this baby, boss?" Tim whispered, a lump in his throat.

"You won't have to do it alone, Tim. We'll be here to help you." Tony spoke up.

The Tim asked for a few minutes for himself by the grave, still holding his daughter.

Everyone walked a sort distance away to give him time. Tim smiled as he hit a button on a radio he had brought...

Jazz. Just as Abby had done years ago at the funeral of, Agent Caitlin Todd.

"Good bye, Abby. I'll always love you and I'll tell our daughter all about you. I'm really going to miss everything we had. Say hi to everyone for me when you see them." Tim said thinking of the others who had passed on over the years.

Director Jennifer Shepard...  
Mike Franks...  
Agent Caitlin Todd...

And Tim even thought of his grandmother who had died the day before his birthday.

Bringing back a memory of what his mother had told him on his birthday at the end of the day when he cried himself to sleep.

_But there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
and her tears are pouring down  
that's how you know she's watching'  
wishin' she could be here now  
and sometimes when you're lonely  
I remember she can see  
there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
and she's watching over you and me_


	4. A Little Over 23 Years Later

**NCIS**

**HOLES IN THE FLOOR OF HEAVEN**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me. **

**A songfic...Timothy McGee and Abby Scuito story.**

**SUMMARY: **

**The day before Timothy McGee's 8th birthday his mom's mother dies. He grows up and finally after a long road...Abby Sciuto realizes she really loves Tim, when she almost loses him. **

**CHAPTER 4: A LITTLE OVER TWENTY THREE YEARS LATER...**

It had been a little over 23 years ago now that his and Abby's daughter had been born.

Gibbs and Ducky had retired just four years after Abby and Mike had been born.

Just ten years ago Ducky had died.

Tomorrow Abby and Tim's daughter would be getting married to Mike DiNozzo...

Something Tony had been teasing him non-stop about it.

It had not been a surprise when Mike asked Abby; Gibbs said he saw it from the beginning.

The kids had been best friends knowing each other their whole lives.

Tim, Ziva and Tony had retired fifteen years ago. Of course Mike was the Team Leader of his own team and Abby had followed in her mother's footsteps...

Forensic Specialist

Just after getting to college Abby had discovered Caf-Pows, when she told her father; Tim couldn't help, but think or believe how much Abby was like her mother.

Everyone said that, they saw Tim in her too, but Tim only saw his Goth, or maybe that's all he wanted to see.

Over the years Tim never got over losing Abby and he had dated very little.

Some of the women didn't stay once they found out about his daughter, some thought they were in competition with his dead wife and others who had met little Abby had loved her.

However, she never let them close.

Abby had looked at Ziva as a mother figure and looked up to her Aunt Sarah as well.

Now Tim stood once again at the graveside of:

Abby Scuito-McGee

He knelt down and laid the black roses on the grave.

Over the years he had watched his daughter grow up looking more and more like her mother every day.

She acted just like Abby, seeing many pictures and hearing many stories...

Tony had just a few years let it slip to Abby what Tim had done to impress her mother. For a long time growing up Tim had watched as Abby began to wear her hair in pigtails.

The only difference being that when she started her teen years, she stopped wearing her hair that way as often. She still did sometimes though.

Some times as she got older he saw his daughter and other times he could almost see the Goth standing beside their daughter.

He had often wondered what it would have been like if Abby hadn't died.

"Hey, Abbs, I know you know this, but Abby is getting married to Mike tomorrow. A DiNozzo! Mike is more a lot more grown up than Tony is. He has been picking on me about it since the day the announcement was made. Everyone misses you and I miss you everyday. I loved you for so long and then you gave us a second chance. I was so happy, happier when we got married and then when we found out you were pregnant...Life couldn't have been any better. Things changed though and I lost you, after I lost you everyone was there for me. All of us were hurting, but when our daughter began to act just like you...

It was almost as if you were here again. Sarah and Ziva were the only two that Abby would let close growing up. There were other people in our families and she's has many friends...just as popular as you were. I can't believe it's been a little over 23 years since she was born and I lost you..." Tim said and could almost hear her.

'_You have never lost me, Timmy. I know what you mean, about Abby getting married to a DiNozzo; it was bound to happen. Tony and Ziva having a son, us, having a daughter and the two growing up together. I've been watching you this whole time with:_ _Director Shepard, Mike Franks, Kate and  
Ducky._ _I'm happy, but I do miss you. We have never lost each other and have a strong connection that only got stronger for you when Abby was born.'_

"I know, Abs. I had better go. I love you and always will." Tim whispered and with that he walked away.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

**ABAGIAL CAITLIN MCGEE AND MICHEAL SANTO DINOZZO'S WEDDING...**

"Ready?" I asked as the music started to play.

"Yes, but I'm scared, daddy." Abby admitted with a nervous smile.

'Daddy.' She hadn't called him that since she was about ten years old.

"It's going to be fine." Tim reassured his daughter with a smile, as she hugged him and smiling back. .

The music began to play and he walked her down the aisle.

_Well my little girl is 23  
I walk her down the aisle  
it's a shame her mom can't be here now  
to see her lovely smile_

Tim almost laughed as he remembered the day he married her mother and the unique wedding dress.

Much like the one that his daughter wore now...

After reaching the end of the aisle Tim sat down beside Tony and Ziva.

"I can't believe this. I never thought I would see the day when..." Tony began.

"Shut up, Tony. It's starting." Ziva said as Tim saw her grip Tony's hand.

The vows were said, the couple were told they could kiss and before Tony could say anything...

Tim saw Ziva elbow him hard in the side and heard a gasp.

Tim smiled wishing more then Abby was here at his side as their daughter got married.

At first Tim had been a little jealous that Tony and Ziva had gotten stay together...

To have their family, while he had lost Abby after their daughter was born.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

**AFTER THE RECEPTION...**

Tim had been the second to dance with his daughter after Mike, then Gibbs and Tony.

Finally, it was over and everyone began followed them outside.

Rice began to fly through the air...

"I do not understand why you throw rice." Ziva said.

"It's a tradition, Zee-vah." Tony said with a smile.

Tim watched and his daughter looked at him.

She must have guessed he was thinking about her mother, because she whispered something to Mike and made her way over to him.

"Don't be sad, daddy. I know mom's watching and I'll be back in a couple of weeks." Abby told him with her smile and a hug, just as it started to rain.

"I know, Abby." Tim told her a lump in his throat that he had gotten a lot over the years watching her grow up.

He was again reminded of what he had been told on his 8th birthday.

It seemed like when times were tough he always remembered what his mother had told him when her mom had died.

_They throw the rice  
I catch her eye  
as the rain starts comin' down  
she takes my hand says daddy don't be sad 'cause  
I know momma's watching_

_And there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
and her tears are pouring down  
that's how you know she's watchin'  
wishin' she could be here now  
and sometimes when you're lonely  
I remember she can see  
there's holes in the floor of heaven  
and she's watching over you and me_

_Watchin' over you and me  
Watchin' over you and me  
Watchin' over you and me_

Tim watched as Abby and Mike got into the car and drove away.

Then Gibbs led the way back to his house.

**GIBBS' LIVING ROOM...**

Now Tony and Ziva sat on the couch, Tim in one chair and Gibbs in another.

"Hey, probie, now we're In-Laws. Though come to think of it I wonder what it would be like to be an out..." Tony began with a smile.

"I wish Abby was here, she would have loved this." Tim said sadly and everyone got a look of sadness on their faces.

"So would Kate." Tony said.

"Ducky too." Ziva said leaning against Tony.

"Jen and Mike would have liked to have been here too." Gibbs began.

"Abby told me..." Tim began.

Stopping when everyone shot him a look, then continued...

"Not Abby...Abby, my daughter. She told me today not to be sad, because Abs is watching us today. I was told the same thing by my mom, when her mom died. Sorry..." Tim began.

"Rule six, Tim, never apologize." Gibbs began.

"I know, it's a sign of weakness. It's just on days like this...I wish Abby was still alive. I miss her so much." Tim said and didn't care if Tony made fun of him for the few tears that fell.

"We know how much you two loved each other, probie. We..." Tony began.

"You tried to say Abby and I wouldn't work." Tim reminded him.

"I know, but the two of you really like each other from first talking on the phone. She asked me about you that day, so I told her and then after you two met. Nothing was going to stop you from trying to get together with her." Tony told him.

"In the end though..." Tim didn't finish.

"You never really lost her and at least you had your daughter all these years." Gibbs said with a look of sadness and everyone looked at him.

"I know, it's just hard sometimes. There are still some days..." Tim began.

"That you wish she was by your side. I've thought that a lot over the years since I lost, Shannon and Kelly." Gibbs told him and you could see the tears in his eyes.

Ziva was crying against Tony's shoulder with her hand in his, Gibbs eyes had tears in them and when Tim looked he saw that Tony was crying too.

Not making a joke or trying to hide behind juvenile behavior as he had done years ago.

After that they all sat there in silence lost in their own memories of those who had been lost.

**THE END**


End file.
